Underlandian SongFics
by TitaHightopp05
Summary: I love listen to music and sometimes while listen to some songs I had an idea for a FanFic (Writer's Blocks, you know), so I decided to write a kind of book with all those stories inspired by various songs. It won't have a precise number of chapters. I hate how this summary came out, but I hope I'd interested you. R&R&E!
1. Slipped Away

**So sorry you had to wait for over a month since my last story, I'm writing 3 FanFiction at the same time and I had to reorder my mind.**

 **I don't own the song!**

 _ **Slipped Away**_

 **Song** **by** Avril Lavigne - .it/url?sa=t &rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=1&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjRmcfZuY_OAhVIWxQKHZkrBmgQ3ywIIDAA&url=https%3A%2F% .com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DBphrCg8SDFI&usg=AFQjCNE7AuFW_qvECrt7t1rZUikhD1i9vQ

 **Ranting** T **Genre** Hurt/Comfort, Fluff **Words** 882 **Characters** [Mad Hatter/Tarrant Hightopp, Alice Kingsleigh], OC

ღ ღ ღ

Some nights I regret going to sleep. Sometimes it may be even more tiring than an entire day of work. I could get trapped in my own dreams. Dreams. Do they exist for me?

My buried memories take over and they don't allow me to wake up until they are finished with torturing me.

I'm having a nightmare about fire tonight. I see flames everywhere. Every now and then I spot a running shadow: I feel like I know them all, but every time I try to reach them they burn right in front of my eyes.

Why can't I reach them?! Don't go! Why are you all calling my name?!

 _Help me, brother!_

Caileen! Where are you?!

 _Mum is gone! Somebody!_

Jeanette, don't go! I'm here!

Wait wee lass*: how is it that you can run through my body? Why can't you see me?!

ღ ღ ღ

I see nobody… the flames are less aggressive now but they're still there.

I hear nothing.

I feel hot, my heart beats fast and my eyes burn… when have I been crying? What happened? I can't remember… feels like I've done something but really don't recall it.

Tean, Leen and Jeanie… where are my sisters?! Màithair! Athair!°

ღ ღ ღ

 _Tarrant…_

Is it a whimper? My dream-self looks down to a sight that makes me want to scream… and scream I do: I kneel frenetically on the burning ground, I don't care if my knees will hurt later, I cradle the small damaged body of my younger sister Jeanette against my chest.

 _It's alright…_

No, it's not Jeanie: look… look at you…. Please hold on, do that for me.

I rock her back and forth kissing her head as she whimpers in pain.

 _It will be just like when you helped me to fall asleep: exactly the same. All you can do is lull me away…_

Hush now, lassie, don't speak…

I surrender trying to save her though… she's right…

Just close your eyes and dream Jeanette Hightopp. Tha geul agam oirbh^.

 _I'll miss you Tarrant…_

All I do is keep rocking her until her final sigh and beyond.

ღ ღ ღ

Black. Pitch black. Good: that means the nightmare had concluded.

First thing I notice is that I'm sweating hard, still, I can't tell if the wetness on my face is sweat or tears: maybe both.

I'm laying on my left side shaking, my right hand is held by- my name again…? I like how it sounds this time. I happen to like this voice.

I open my eyes, but I still see everything dark and awfully clouded- a feather like touch on my cheek brings me slowly back to reality: those memories had taken over again… I feel like crying.

I lift my gaze when my eyes focus in the darkness and meet a concerned one: my wife's… oh wonderful sight!

I can't stand that careful and loving touch again, I feel too safe and I break down throwing myself without thinking into her arms that wound securely around me. I clench her nightgown in both anger and desperation, burying my face deeper and deeper into her shoulder, sobbing heavily, soaking her garment with my tears.

She lays me on her pillow holding me close, whispering gently in my ears to hush me down until I calm down enough to stop crying, not exactly instants later.

I love it when she caresses my aching head with her fingers through my hair; just then I notice that her nightgown is slightly open, letting her shoulder partially exposed… I remember how smooth and sweet her skin is there.

Oh Alice, if I only had the strength to kiss you right now…

"I happen to" she whispers and tilts my head upwards to brush her lips against mine.

I kiss her back for dear life, hungrily and eagerly.

How I love you Alice, but why does her memory haunt me even though you bought my whole family back?

"You loved her, Tarrant. And remember that we love you too daddy" she added with a smile that warms my heart entirely. She takes my shaking hand to place it on her flat stomach: it will swell in a matter of months. There's my daughter in there… life goes on.

I'd like her to have 'Jeanette' as a middle name.

"As you wish, Tarrant, I love it" Alice kisses my forehead a few times: feels good.

After all, dreams exist for me too. And some came true.

 **Author Note: *wee lass = little girl °Màithair! Athair! = Mother! Father! ^Tha geul agam oirbh = I love you (not romantic way). I know it wasn't a very happy moment to start with, but... yeah, I hoped you liked it and hey! I intraduced my latest OC! Alice and Tarrant's daughter!  
**


	2. An Angel Laying in the Sun

_**An Angel Laying In The Sun**_

 _ **(Un Angelo Disteso al Sole)**_

 **Song by** Eros Ramazzotti, watch?v=Kq04l6Pp8jA **\- Italian song with English subtitles, if the part of the link disappears, click the first video on top (Un Angelo Disteso al Sole Sub. English, something like that)**

 **Ranting** K+

 **Genre** Fluff

 **Words** 444

 **Characters** [Mad Hatter/Tarrant Hightopp, Alice Kingsleigh]

ღ ღ ღ

Sun. There was a marvelous shining sun that day. Underland itself was marvelous, without all that fog that had covered the whole land for all those years.

Grass. There was a large cleaning behind the Tugley Woods, just after the Windmill but before the lake. It was the place where every evening the Hatter waited for Alice to look at the sunset with her. And they were laying there that evening too, discussing about how a raven is like a writing desk, when suddenly she asked a very unexpected question.

"Who am I for you, Hatter?"

Being taken by surprise, he frowned and sat up staring at the emptiness in thought: "I wouldn't know… you are everything!" he smiled down at her.

"But I have to be something in particular! Remember: I was even afraid to be Alice once…" now she frowned.

The Hatter smiled further and leant down on his elbow looking at her directly in her shining eyes, noticing how her hair was spread all around her head as a golden aura: "You are an angel…" he added in a deep voice playing with one of those golden locks.

Slowly she got up and placed a sweet kiss on his cheek, then place her temple against his shoulder and there she relaxed closing her eyes.

Tarrant remained temporally paralyzed, suddenly he started to laugh: "And you literally fell from the sky!"

She giggled opening again her hazel eyes: "Yes, you are right!"

"Do tell Alice: who would I be for you?" Tarrant asked with a smirk.

"The reason why they let me go away" she simply answered.

After a moment of hesitation he couldn't help but lean in to kiss her forehead.

"Have you ever kissed someone, Tarrant?" asked Alice, getting lost in those powerful green pools that were his eyes.

It was the first time in a long time that she called him by his given name, he thought for a brief moment before starting to laugh madly again: "And who could I kiss?"

Rolling it a little on his shoulder she titled her head in an unusual angle so her lips were dangerously close to his: "Would I be your first?" she shyly asked.

He blushed even more than before, when she had moved her head upwards, but nodded being careful not to touch her face with his yet: "And my only, my dearest".

That light touch of her fingertips along his jaw and her lips' heat on his own: as delicate as a butterfly upon a flower, as the flight of an angel, as the sun's morning heat… yes, that was his Alice: his angel laying in the sun.

 **Author Note: This piece was based only on the songs chorus, not on the entire song. I hope I'll be able to post longer chapters, I'm in an annoying Writer's Block T-T...**


End file.
